Seeker Cats -Sunkit and Moonkit Chapter 2
by Cabamilywolf
Summary: Sunkit goes exploring with Moonkit and find some friends and hears a strange sound


Chapter 1

I could feel the warmth against my soft, orange fur as my mother licked my ears with her rough, warm tongue I could feel my eyes about to open. My sister, Moonkit was excited to see my eyes open.

"When are they gonna open?" she said, "I can't wait!"

"Be patient Moonkit it will happen any moment," said my mom, Icefur calmly. Then, I could feel my eye lids open and saw my grayish blue sister.

"Oh boy she opened her eyes!"

"Yay!" exclaimed Moonkit. "Now can we explore the camp mom?"

"Yes, Moonkit, you and Sunkit have fun!"

"Yay, come on Sunkit!"

Sunkit what an interesting name, I thought. Moonkit and I ran out of the nursery and onto the grass. I smelt the sweet grass and looked around. I saw a cat near a big den.

"Moonkit, who is that?"

"I do not know who that is, let's go ask," she replied. We walked up to the strange cat. 

"Excuse us but who are you?" asked Moonkit. The cat turned around.  
>"Who am I? Everyone knows who I am, Greenstar the leader of Dawnclan!" exclaimed Greenstar. <p>

"Oh, I am so sorry I did not know my sister just opened her eyes so we are new her and I did not know!" apologized Moonkit. Greenstar gave us a sneer look and walked away. 

"Moonkit I think Greenstar does not like us!" I squealed. 

"Ya think?" she replied. We walked over to the food pile.

"O my gosh there is a rabbit I have to eat it! It looks so good!" shouted Moonkit. Some other warriors came over. "You cannot eat till supper time you fool!" scolded a warrior. Moonkit put her ears down. 

"Let's go back to Mom," I told her. She followed me back to our mom. 

"How was it?" she asked.

"Not well," said Moonkit sadly.

"Moonkit made a bad impression of our leader, Greenstar," I also said.

"Well at least you tried, wait! You got a bad impression on Greenstar!" she yelled. She got shushed by the other cats but she was so mad at us.

"We will talk in the morning right now we sleep, good night my little angels, good night," she said as we fell asleep. That was the first time fell asleep and slept all night. It was peaceful.

Chapter 2

I was the first one up. I looked out of the nursery and saw tons of cats walking around and having fun. "Oh boy that looks fun!" I said. I walked to three kits as they were playing a game. "Hello?" I asked. 

"Who are you?" asked a kit. 

"Oh I am Sunkit," I replied.

"I am Silverkit and this is Patchkit and Cloudkit," said pointing to two cats. Patchkit was a black and white cat and Cloudkit was all white.

"Can I play?" I asked. 

"Sure," they said. We played hide and seek for a few hours until my mother came out and said," Where have you been?" 

"Mom oh hi um I was just playing with my friends!" I told her. She took me by my neck and took me back to the nursery. She plopped me on the ground next to Moonkit and gave us a prep talk. "You guys will soon be training with Greenstar and I did not want you to make her not like you," she said sadly. "She will start your training tomorrow and try not to mess it up please, I trust you, no silly business alright?" 

"Yes Mommy," we both said. Then we left the nursery. 

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Moonkit. 

"I don't know," I replied. Then I spotted my new friends.

"Hi guys this is my sister Moonkit," I told them. They looked at her then at me. 

"So what was with your mom Sunkit, oh nice to meet you Moonkit," Silverkit said. 

"Nice to meet you to?" said Moonkit unsure. The other kits moved closer," So what's up with your mom?" 

"Oh you know just making sure I'm safe and all," I replied. "So do you want to play or what, welcome to our gang Moonkit," they said happily.

Chapter 3

Moonkit and I followed the other kits to a field where we planned to play. 

"So what should we play?" asked Cloudkit. 

"Tag, your it!" screamed Patchkit. 

"Hey no fair you got a head start, wait up!" cried Silverkit. 

"Yah wait up guys!" said Moonkit and I. We all raced after each other trying not to get tagged until we heard a loud meow. 

"Hey what was that?" I asked. 

"Don't know, come on keep playing," said Moonkit. Meow! Meow!

"This is bugging me!" I cried.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Cloudkit. 

"Sunkit hears a weird meow," said Moonkit. "Yes it seems each time we come here we hear it, it's weird!" said Silverkit.


End file.
